Tres luces de esperanza
by Gilver2990
Summary: El destino muchas veces es caprichoso y en esta ocasión no será la excepción. Esos 3 chicos terminarán cambiando el flujo del Rukh, la vida de 3 personas especialmente la de cierto Rey quizás salvando le de caer de la depravación o puede que no. (Es la primera vez que subo un fic aquí en esta fandom XD espero les guste)
1. Cuando Yunan aparece

**Bueno esta historia la tenia pensado desde hace como dos años después de a ver visto las dos temporadas de la serie XD sinceramente no había podido leer el manga por mala señal que hay aquí donde vivo y el manga apenas comenzó a venderse aquí en mi ciudad siendo apenas el cuarto tomo que acaba de salir.**

 **Los personajes no pertenecen, sino de Shinobu Ohtaka solo la historia es mía.**

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

Era un día tan caluroso como siempre en Sindria, todo es armonía o eso se cree ya que solo un habitante estaba harto. Y no era nada menos que el mismísimo Rey.

-Dejo caer su rostro contra el escritorio sin importarle en lo más mínimo, desde muy temprano Ja'far lo había levantado y llevado a rastras por el papeleo acumulado por ir a Magnostadt. Juntando más el calor que estaba desde temprano era un martirio -

-Venia entrando con una pila de documentos un poco más chica, al ritmo que "iba" Sinbad (claro si contamos las 40 amenazas hacia su integridad no tenía nada que ver) estaría ya el corriente con lo esencial, pero ver ahora que estaba flojeando solo le provocaba una inmensas ganas de estrangular lo - Si sigues así nunca vas a terminar y ten por seguro que se irá amontonando más de lo que ya esta.. - Dijo mientras ponía aquellos papeles aun lado-

-Soltó un quejido de protesta pero al mirar de reojo al pecoso se puso a seguir leyendo pues esa mirada que le mando prometía un infierno peor el cual sentía por el clima- Ojala pasara cualquier cosa.. - Murmuró hastiado-

Pero bueno hay cosas que enserio nunca debes desear por nada del mundo y es que Sinbad olvidaba algo importante.. Que a veces sus comentarios podían cumplirse para luego arrepentirse, aun así nunca aprendería la lección.

-Y justo cuando ya iba a empezar a sermonearle una luz comenzó a emanar en medio de la habitación - Pero que.. - Exclamó mientras cubría con su brazo izquierdo su rostro ya que esa Luz comenzaba a cegarlo -

No tuvo tiempo de decir y mucho menos de cubrirse a tiempo, la Luz le cegó por completo provocándole no ver nada de forma momentánea y así como apareció aquella luz se desapareció dejando ver 4 siluetas, 3 más pequeñas y la otra figura alta con un sombrero verde que era fácil reconocer. Sinbad fue el primero en recuperarse y reconocer a Yunan, no le molestaba la presencia del magi errante pero estaba furioso por la forma de entrar y es que la oficina quedo hecho un desastre con todos sus papeles en el suelo.

Nunca me eh quejado de las pocas veces que visitas.. Pero ¿Era necesario lleg.. - La ira corría de forma violenta por sus venas pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando las otras siluetas comenzaron a distinguirse, dos chicos pequeños entre los 12 y 13 años lloraban de forma desconsolada abrazados si hubiera prestado más atención a ellos los rasgos de ellos se le hubieran hecho muy familiares en dos personas que conocía. Sin embargo quien captó totalmente su atención fue el joven que estaba cerca de Yunan- ¿Que esta pasando?.. - Apenas logró articular y no era para menos pues ese chico era su viva imagen, el mismo cabello morado e incluso igual de largo a excepción por la ropa. El no portaba los aretes que el tenía, también el color de ojos era diferente de un rojo fuerte pero a la vez suave que desprendía calidez unos ojos que el ya había visto en otra persona antes hace muchísimos años atrás, pero ahora la mirada de ese joven estaba ausente-

-Se sintió tambalear por a verse tele transportado de esa forma tan repentina pero era una emergencia si hubieran seguido no la hubieran contado- Bueno la respuesta a tu pregunta.. - Comenzaba a decir de forma nerviosa por la reacción que el otro iba a tener, dejo salir un suspiro mientras le miraba de forma seria- Ya que por motivos que después debo explicar de forma más detallada solo puede decirte, que el chico que esta a mi lado es nada menos que tu hijo - Dijo de forma más firme el magi y viendo como el otro se ponía tan pálido al escucharlo-

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente mientras los sollozos se dejaban de escuchar, todos voltearon a ver al rey de Sindria pero para cuando menos se dieron cuenta vieron como caía de forma cómica al suelo inconsciente. Permitiendo dejar reír un poco a los chicos que antes lloraban.

-Aunque Yunan no lo hubiera dicho era muy obvio el era muy joven cuando conoció a Sinbad, su cara reflejaba la incredulidad cuando miro al magi pero solo bastaron mirarse para comunicarse todo sin necesidad de hablar, dejó salir un gran suspiro por el día que seguro les esperaba-

Ahora era cosa de esperar a que Sinbad recobrara la conciencia.


	2. El Rey, El Gladiador y El Principe part1

Los personajes le pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, solo algunos personajes son mios junto con la historia.

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

El ambiente era pesado más cuando se escuchaba el llanto de dos chicos los cuales se encontraban hincados frente a la cama en la cual reposaba una persona ahí.

-Tenia sus puños cerrados por la impotencia que su cuerpo le recorría al ver quien le cuido y crió estaba postrado ahí - Mamá.. ¿Seguro que el no puede hacer nada? - Era el único que mantenía la calma por ser el mayor de los 3, pero lo que preguntaba era enserio era una pequeña esperanza no perder a su progenitor-

-Miro al mayor de sus hijos y ver esa ilusión en sus ojos, esos ojos tan iguales a los suyos de color rojos. Esa expresión que tanto vio en el padre de el, sonrió levemente pues lo único que lo diferenciaban eran los ojos la forma de viste esos pequeños detalles sin importancia- Ryuutaro aunque Yunan llegue en este momento no podría curarme.. -Pronunció en voz baja para después comenzar a toser -

-Se acercó rápido a limpiarle con un pañuelo, una vez hecho se podía ver reflejado manchas de sangre. En los últimos meses llego al grado que no podía levantarse de la cama, su piel blanca ahora estaba más pálido de un tono enfermizo, su cabello corto y risado era caracterizado por ser de un negro brillante ahora estaba opaco - Solo hay que esperar a Yunan.. - Dijo de forma más resignada- Yuki..

-El mencionado volteo a ver al mayor limpió sus ojos, para después levantarse y caminar al otro extremo del cuarto para seguir guardando las cosas en unas bolsas a pedido de su madre- Makoto ven.. - Tenia su voz un poco rasposa era normal -

-El más chico se levantó de su lugar mientras que su hermano metía la ropa, el comenzó a guardar los pocos libros que debían llevar con prioridad, sus manos temblaban cada vez que hacía una acción -

-Contempló a sus hijos y sonrió de forma muy leve, esta orgullos de ellos ya que no protestaban o se enojaban cada vez que les pedía que hicieran algo. Sabían trabajar bien juntos los tres. Cerro los puños mientras sentía una punzada de dolor recorrer le por todo el cuerpo, solo rogaba en que Yunan no tardará su cuerpo no soportaría más-

Y como si fuera una invocación el magi errante apareció en medio de la habitación, no tubo tiempo ni de saludar a los chicos pues de forma rápida se aproximó a la cama.

-Miro a Ryuutaro y con la mirada le dio entender que se fuera con sus hermanos, a pesar de que le hizo caso el chico no estaba muy conforme- Lamento la tardanza Seth..

-Su rostro reflejo una tranquilidad, una paz que hacía mucho no sentía. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- Llegas justo a tiempo.. - De sus brazos comenzaron a tornarse negros mientras un Rukh oscuro comenzaba a rodearlo por completo- Gracias por siempre estar al pendiente de nosotros Yunan..

-Dio a penas un salto hacia atrás mientras que con su mediador lo puso al frente y con su cuerpo impedía que los chicos se acercaran, comenzó a hacer su magia para tele transportarse-

-Trataba de acercarse pero Yunan le impedía pasar- ¡MAMA! -Grito mientras una luz comenzó a cubrirlos a el y a sus hermanos, solo alcanzo a ver como éstos se abrazaban asustados. Antes de que dejará ver vio justo cuando su mamá cerro los ojos y murmuró -

"Los amo"

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

-Tenia sus manos cubriendo su rostro mientras su cerebro procesada todo lo que había dicho Yunan- Tiene que ser una broma.. -Estaba harto y el calor no ayudaba en nada- Seth jamás me dijo que se pudiera embarazar.. ¡Es un hombr

Ni el lo sabía -Le interrumpió, ya sabía que Sinbad tendría ese tipo de reacción- Cuando yo lo volví a ver ya tenía a Ryuutaro y a Yuki, estaba esperando de Makoto.. La primera vez se asustó cuando su estómago comenzó a crecer.. ¿Quieres mas detalles? -Lo último lo dijo con una expresión tranquila incluso hasta inocente, pero en realidad lo hizo con malicia más al ver como se ponía pálido el contrario pulido y negaba rápidamente- Hace un año cuando fui a ver los el me pidió que por estas fechas viniera por los chicos ya que tenia cosas por hacer antes de que su estado se deteriorada más.. -Lo último que dirá no sabia como se lo tomaría así que sin más rodeos lo dijo- Por que el acaba de morir.. - Fue cuestión de segundos para que dejará de sentir el piso, y ver de cerca unos ojos dorados que le veían de forma asesina-

Ya me harté se tus estúpidas bromas - Eso era técnicamente imposible, inconscientemente comenzó a zarandearlo de la solapa - Yo lo vi al bordo de la muerte y sobrevivía por su condición ya que no era de aquí - Pero ver esos ojos turquesa ser opacados por la tristeza, lo bajo al suelo percatándose de la verdad. Tenía un hijo con la persona que amo desde que era joven, aparte ellos dos estaban conectados por.. - "¡Que idiota soy! -Pensó recordando un pequeño detalle-

Y también cite al Príncipe de Kou y al general de Reim -Dijo con tranquilidad como si del clima hablará-

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta Sinbad ya besaba el suelo de nuevo, como a veces exageraba era lo que pensaba el Magi.

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

Ya era mediodía y para quitar la tensión que había en el lugar saco de ahí a los chicos para que comieran, se encontraban en el comedor. Después de todo Yunan y Sin necesitaban hablar a solas y por lo que tenia entendido los chicos no habían comido aun.

-Se encontraba comiendo de un plato lleno de zarzamoras ya que era su fruta favorita pero no se sentía cómodo con las miradas que sentía a pesar que la mayoría iban dirigidas a su hermano mayor, tomo un mechón de su corto cabello rojo como la sangre y comenzó a jugar con el por el nerviosismo a la vez timidez-

-Esta comiendo como puede un durazno mientras ya tenía un poco de zarzamora en su boca y es que le encantaba el sabor que provocaba al combinar aquellas frutas en su paladar, miro de reojo a su lado derecho para ver a Makoto como ya estaba nervioso y a pesar de que sentía dos miradas muy insistentes en su persona su estómago reclamaba por ser llenado después de todo Ryuutaro era el centro de atención en estos momentos-

-A pesar de que su plato esta repleto de duraznos se sentía incapaz de comer con gusto, y es que era incómodo ese tipo de cosas siempre le paso desde que estaba chicos- "Saquen me de aquí " - Pensaba a exasperado mientras llevaba un pedazo de fruta para comerla -

Drakon, Hinahoho, Sharrkan eran los que hablaban asomados desde la puerta para ingresar el lugar por el parecido del chico con su rey, Pitsi estaba diciendo lo lindo que se veía al ver como intentaba comer la fruta por los nervios provocando al chico un notorio sonrojo mientras que Spartos escuchaba en silencio sus des variaciones . Masrur estaba viendo a Yuki de forma y en sus mismas condiciones se encontraba Morgiana, Alibaba tenia una cara de confusión total y pues Aladdin veía el Rukh de los chicos.

Ja'far - Venia corriendo por el pasillo Yamurahai ya que antes el visir le aviso de que tendrían visitas - Ren Kouen del imperio Kou esta aquí y también Muu Alexius del imperio Reim.

-Dejo salir un suspiro, ¿Cuantos ya llevaba? Solo pedía que ya nada fuera caótico aunque lo dudaba. Sintió como le jalaban una de las mangas y vio aquel chico de cabellos morados-

D-Disculpa - Tenia sus mejillas muy rojas y que decir de sus dos hermanos que estaban peor que el- ¿Podemos tomar un baño? -Los tres se encontraban muy acalorados -

Asintió rápido para encaminar los ya que lo que menos necesitaban era que tuvieran un golpe de calor, lo que nunca vieron fue como cierto Magi con fetiche por lo pechos grandes le brillaban los ojos los estaba siguiendo, si ese día sería MUY caótico -

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo ya que debo dividirlo en dos XD ayer lo había subido pero por desgracia la aplicación me hizo una jugada cruel y solo público menos de la mitad TnT. Así que tuve que empezar todo

de nuevo.

Lamento la mala ortografía y el como se vean las letras ya que esto lo hago desde el celular y al parecer me odia mi propio cel u.u

Gracias blue kirito XD lamento si tienes que esperar a que salga Kouen un capítulo más, cualquier duda puedes decirme nwn

Hasta la próxima!!


	3. El Rey, El Gladiador y El Principe Part2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo algunos personajes son mios junto con la historia.**

 **( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~**

 **Se encontraban en medio del despacho de su.. ¿Padre? Aun tenia el cabello húmedo y suelto con la mirada gacha por la vergüenza, sus hermanos tenían la mirada hacia el suelo con si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. En el lugar se encontraba el chico llamado Ja'far, más cuatro personas que nunca había visto. También estaba Yunan y ese niño de cabello azul atados en el suelo y es que esos Magis eran unos degenerados.**

 **Bien ya que las cosas se han calmado -Fue lo que empezó a decir Sinbad de forma calmada en apariencia ya que por dentro estaba que lo llevaba al demonio, pero debía controlarse - Yunan puede continuar y poner al corriente a nuestros invitados -**

 **Hizo un ademán con la mano a Ja'far para que desatará al mencionado-**

 **Bueno ¿Porque tanta tensión?, ¿Que hicieron Aladdin y Yunan?.**

 **~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)**

 ***Una hora antes***

 **Ryuutaro le pidió a al visir si les permita tomar un baño con algo de urgencia ya que ni el ni sus hermanos estaban acostumbrados al fuerte calor que se da en Sindria, podía ocasionarla un golpe de calor y bueno eso no sería nada agradable. Les había preparado una tina con las suficientes cosas para bañarse, además de los tres cubrían sin problemas en el lugar.**

 **-Era el último en meterse a la tina así que se tomó la ropa regada en el piso para ponerla en la sesta que estaba ahí, una vez hecho con ayuda de sus hermanos mayores logró entrar a la tina- Se siente bien.. -Dejo salir un superó de satisfacción al sentir el agua tibia contra su piel, más cuando sintió una manos en su espalda hechar más agua- Gracias Ryuu-nisan - Decía con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba hacia atrás-**

 **No hay de que.. - Le devolvía el gesto mientras tallaba sus cabellos con un poco de shampoo y era un labor algo tardado ya que era bastante largo-**

 **-Estaba totalmente cubierto de espuma tanto su cabeza como su cuerpo para después sumergirse en el agua, después de segundos salio mientras sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente y con la mano derecha pasaba su mano para llevar el pelo hacia atrás de esa forma no le estorbaría- Dime.. ¿Las cosas saldrán bien? - Iba dirigido al mayor y es que no estaba conforme con la decisión que dejó Mamá pero tampoco era capaz de ignorar. Voltio al menor para que le diera la espalda asi colocarle el líquido en la cabeza y comenzar a tayarle para hacer espuma ya era una costumbre -**

 **-Ya estaba tayando su brazo izquierdo cuando lo escucho pero siguió en lo suyo- No lo se.. Desconozco la situación en el Reino con los dos Imperios pero solo hay que tener paciencia.. -Sabia que lo que realmente quería saber su hermano era el hecho de que si aun estarían juntos pero por desgracia era prácticamente imposible en primer lugar por tener diferentes padre y sobretodo de otros lugares-**

 **-Escuchaba atentamente lo que decían ambos, el prefería no comentar nada ya que terminaría llorando al recordar a su Mamá, pero pensar que ya no compartiría la cama, una cena, un día completo con sus hermanos le mortificaba de forma fuerte dejar de hacer esas cosas. Sintió el agua caer de su cabeza así que cerró los ojos-**

 **-Al ya no ver ni un rastro de espuma dejo de hecharle agua, odiaba ver esa expresión de tristeza en sus hermanos. Incluso para el su mente era un completo caos, dejó salir un suspiró para después cerrar los ojos-**

 **"Ah... "**

 **-Abrió los ojos de nuevo al escuchar ese jadeo, al ser Makoto más bajo alcanzaba a ver atrás de el y lo que vio lo dejo helado-**

 **Unos brazos cortos rodeaban el cuello de su hermano mientras las palmas no dejaba de tocar la parte del pecho, su hermano quizás al sentir eso quiso girar la cabeza a su lado derecho y gritar pero fue callado por unos labios contrarios, de un ¿Niño? Tenia un turbante en la cabeza y un largo cabello azul que se encontraba trenzado pero la expresión de desconcierto y pánico de Yuki lo decían todo. Fueron segundos de un incómodo silencio cuando ese niño al separarse puso una cara de confusión y Makoto término volteando**.

 **"¡AAAAAH! "**

 **Fue el grito general de los cuatro, Ryuutaro y Makoto por el extraño, Yuki por ser la víctima y Aladdin cayendo en cuenta de lo que hizo.**

 **-Aventó con fuerza a ese pervertido que se estrelló justo en el cesto de la ropa sucia e incrustarse también en la pared, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo por la vergüenza y la ira que recorría por sus venas. Vio como ese enano se salia como podía de la pared y al verlo que lo logró como este comenzaba a correr de a la salida no sin antes llevarse la ropa sucia de ellos, dejándolos desconcertados - Ese tipo.. - Decía con una cara de desquiciado, provocándoles un temblor a sus hermanos y es cuando estaba furioso era de cuidado. De un salto se salio de la tina cayendo bien al piso sin resbalarse, corrió a la salida sin antes tomarse una toalla y envolverla como pudo a su cintura, ante todo debía cubrirse -**

 **-Al fin salió de su letargo y rápido salió de la tina para dar alcance a Yuki- Makoto voy a ayudar A.. - Pero se callo al sentir una mirada a su espalda provocándole un escalofrío ya conocía de quien era y cuando giro a ver Yunan tenia su ropa limpia de ellos oliendo la sin dejar de verlo, ¿En que momento llego? - Oye Yunan.. - Pero cuando vio el magi errante salió corriendo con sus cosas, ay no de nuevo. Eso quería decir que ese niño de cabellos azules también era un Magi - Makoto ve a buscar ayuda rápido antes de que Yuki los mate.. - Tomo igual una toalla para cubrirse lo esencial y salió de ahí -**

 **-Se quedó desconcertado pero rápido hizo caso, ya una vez cubierto con esa toalla que le quedaba algo grande, se dirigió al despacho donde llegaron-**

 **(~ o.o) ~ (~ o.o) ~ (~ o.o) ~ (~ o.o) ~ (~ o.o) ~**

 **Y es por eso que están aquí - Había terminado de relatar ya que Yunan dijo que saldría un momento raro en el, y era incómodo ya que no había hablado con Muu mucho pero no era el por quien se sentía. Si no por Ren Kouen, sus ideales eran totalmente opuestos puede que nunca haygan conversado pero lo único que sabía es que chocarían -**

 **Era un silencio espantoso la cara de Muu era neutra pero en sus ojos se reflejaba todo su recuerdos de hace años, sus errores y remordimientos. Kouen era el que por lo visto más calma tenia como si no le sorprendiera tener un hijo de otro hombre, ante ello Sinbad frunció el en entrecejo.**

 **¿Como se llama?.. - Fue la voz del primer Principe la que se escuchó ausente, así que después de todo si tenia un hijo con esa persona y pensar que ya habían pasado tanto de la última vez que le vio bueno al menos tenia algo que siempre le uniría a Seth o más bien dicho alguien-**

 **-Bueno era mejor no darle tantas vueltas al asunto entra las cosas más rápido se resolvieran mejor para el- Mako.. - Pero en eso tocaron la puerta y la abrieron sin esperar permiso y hablando del mencionado, el chico iba entrando con una toalla que le cubría por completo a excepción de los hombros y temblaba por el frío aun tenia los cabellos húmedos, rápido se paro de su lugar y rodeo el escritorio para acercarse -**

 **-Vio a otras dos personas que no había visto antes, a pesar del calor que hacía se podía sentir la brisa del viento lo que provocaba escalofríos por estar mojado, rápido hagarro la mano del Rey que se acercaba, comenzó a jalar lo - Por favor necesito su ayuda.. - Y es que si no calmaban a Yuki bueno habría dos funerales- Yunan y un chico de mi estatura con cabello azul hicieron algo malo, Ryuutaro ya se adelantó para tratar de calmarlo pero - Hablaba de forma rápida y acelerada, pero en eso sintió como Sinbad ponía una mano en su cabeza para llamar su atención -**

 **No te preocupes yo me haré cargo, mientras ve a ponerte ropa de esta forma cogerás un resfriado - Y camino hacia donde veía venir Ja'far con una cara de pánico, dejo salir un suspiro ¿Que tan grave pudo ser lo de Aladdin y Yunan-**

 **En eso se** escucharon **dos gritos de horror por el lugar y un estruendo que hizo temblar al piso.**

 **¡Sin! - Estaba agitado por tremenda carrera que pego y es que ver como los chicos correteaban a ambos magis en paños menores (bueno más el de cabello color Magneta que el se pelo violeta)-**

 **Hazte cargo del hijo de Ren - Y hecho carrera, a ese paso destruirán el palacio y se quedarían sin magis -**

 **-Rápido tomo al niño al estilo princesa y lo llevo rápido a la habitación donde dejaron sus cosas-** **Pero todo fue visto por Kouen, entonces así que esa era su hijo.**

 **~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)**

 ***Actualmente***

 **Y el resultado no sólo Yunan y Aladdin habían sido amarrados, sino que fueron golpeados por la víctima y es que el Magi errante cuando paso por su lado todavía tubo el descaro de darle una sonora nalgada incremento la ira del otro. Cuando Ryuutaro llego no podía acercarse sin recibir un puñetazo, al final quien logró hagarrar a Yuki para alivió de los otros dos, fue Masrur y Morgiana apenas reteniendo le.**

 **Lamento mi comportamiento - Decía Yunan totalmente avergonzado por su comportamiento y es que no lo pudo evitar ya hacia tiempo que no le pasaba eso- Te recuerdo Sin que hace años me llego a pasar hasta con Seth -Y era verdad cuando le conoció por primera vez su primer impulso fue irse le encima manosear le para después terminar inconsciente. Por alguna extraña razón el Rukh que ellos emanaban atraía a los magis tanto al llegar al acoso pero muy rara vez sucedía incluso le paso con Ryuutaro pero eso Sinbad no tenía porque saberlo-**

 **-Asintió recordando eso- Aladdin ¿Tienes algo que decir? -Su mirada en ese momento era algo severa-**

 **-Tembloroso miro al afectado aun no entendía porque lo hizo (usualmente siempre se restregaba en los pechos de las Oneesan) pero fue como si su instinto se lo pudiera a gritos cuando menos se dio cuenta ya lo había hecho- L-Lo siento -Su voz estaba temblorosa y sus ojitos acuosos del arrepentimiento que sentía-**

 **-Tenia sus brazos cruzados mientras tenia el entrecejo fruncido, pero después suspiro resignado- Esta bien.. Solo porque eres un Magi y por lo menos eres sincero -Decía con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Aladdin se sonrojara ya que pensaba en lo bonita que era, Yuki ni se había dado cuenta de eso solo se acercó para descargar al niño no tan niño-**

 **Bueno dejando aun lado de eso.. Chicos.. Son conscientes que deben quedarse con sus respectivos padres ¿Verdad? -No se sentía bien en aclarar ya las cosas pero entre más dejarán pasarlo sería después más doloroso-**

 **Los tres asintieron resignados y deprimidos iba a hacer muy difícil ya no estar juntos pero no podían hacer nada mas. Así que el mayor dio un paso hacia adelante quizás no era ya necesario las presentaciones pero se sentía con las obligación de hacerlo**

 **-Dejo salir un suspiro y miro al frente mientras se sentía algo nervioso, su cabello aun seguía húmedo pero bueno de forma discreta lo estaba secando con un poco de magia de viento. Traía un pantalón negro y unas sandalias, traía una simple y sencilla camisa algo vieja pero la cual le hacía estar cómodo de color café- Me llamo Ryuutaro y soy el hijo mayor de Seth -Sus pálidas mejillas se colorearon al sentir dos miradas en su persona una el padre de su hermano menor y el otro no lo había visto- Y también hijo del Rey de Sindria**

 **-Sinbad sonrió al ver la Timidez del chico muy diferente a cuando el tenía su edad-**

 **-Una vez terminado de desatar a Aladdin hizo lo mismo que su hermano, el traía una camisa negra sin mangas dejando descubierto sus brazos, traía un Short que le llegaba justo a la altura de sus rodillas y a diferencia de sus hermanos se encontraba descalzo. Pero algo que llamaba la atención es que en sus muñecas y tobillos tenia grilletes con cadenas cortas pero al parecer el chico estaba bien con ello- Me llamo Yuki y soy el segundo hijo de Seth - A pesar de tener una expresión neutra por dentro era una bomba de nervios- Y mi padre es el General Muu**

 **-Se le quedó viendo sus rasgos le delataban excepto el cabello que lo tenia corto a diferencia de el, no estaba seguro de como iba a convivir con.. Su propio hijo pero trataría de hacer lo mejor-**

 **-Al ser último de forma tímida dio el pasó, traía una camisa blanca junto con un chaleco color rojo, unos pantalones negros e igual que Ryuutaro traía puestas unas sandalias - Soy el menor de los tres y mi padre es Ren K-Kouen - Trato se no tartamudear pero al final no lo logro-**

 **-Con todo el interés del mundo vio a su hijo el tono de cabello lo heredó de el pero su cabello era risado como el de Seth y al ser más chico le daba un aspecto encantador como su hermano Kouha-**

 **-Ya una vez hecho Yunan continuo- Bueno ellos tienen algo que decirles..**

 **Los chicos vieron a sus respectivos padres y lo siguiente que escucharon les provocó una sonrisa de completa felicidad..**

 **Gracias blue kirito XD lamento lo del principio del segundo cap pero era esencial, si efectivamente Seth es un Oc, sabes si tienes ideas o teorías puedes decir las y sip XD como ya viste en este cap quienes son su Padres de los tres. Agradezco tus comentarios porque si no fuera por ellos XD no me sentiría con las motivaciones que así me dan para escribir cada capítulo y solo por ser tu**

 **(Al fin pude subirlo ya que ayer tremenda odisea para hacerlo) pondré ya las parejas que poco a poco se irán formando XD**

 **Koumei x Ryuutaro**

 **Alibaba x Yuki**

 **Ja'far x** Makoto

 **Judal x Aladdin**

 **Hakuryuu x kouha**

 **Y hasta ahí lamento las faltas de ortografía ya que todo lo hago por el celular el cual es bien troll XD y bueno ¿Quienes eran los acompañantes de Kouen y Muu ? Ya eso se verá en el próximo** capítulo. Otra cosa no tengo muy bien definido las S

 **Hasta pronto!!** nwn


	4. Ultimo dia part 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo algunos personajes son míos junto con la historia.**

 **~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)**

El aroma a mar inundaba en el lugar, más siendo apenas el amanecer de un nuevo día. En aquella habitación se ven tres figuras aun dormir del lado derecho se encontraba Ryuutaro en medio Makoto y al izquierdo Yuki. El primero en despertar fue el hijo de Muu, algo somnoliento comenzó a tallar su ojo con el dorso de su mano y se incorporó.

-Su cabello estaba más revuelto como los nidos de los pájaros y siendo que lo traía corto, estiró sus brazos hacia arriba para tronar sus huesos, cuando ya podía ver mejor vio que sus hermanos aun dormían así que saliendo de las suaves sábanas camino hacia donde estaba la ventana para mover las cortinas dejando entrar el sol- Despierten bola de flojos... -Si porque para desgracia de los otros dos él era el más madrugador de los tres y por lógica el que los despertaba incluso a patadas si era necesario-

-Con el ceño fruncido se incorporó de la cama, no podía abrir los ojos, pero el sol le era molesto le daba de lleno a su rostro, ya resignado los abrió por completo mientras salía de la cama- Ni por hoy te vas apiadar por nosotros -Al estar ya de pie su cabello caía como cascada pues siempre lo soltaba antes de dormir, a diferencia de su hermano su cabello morado se mantenía liso y no se enredada con tanta facilidad-

Ryuutaro-Kun.. Yuki-Kun no sean tan ruidosos -Decía Aladdin tallando su ojito derecho aun recostado en las almohadas que había en el suelo-

Bueno después del incidente del día anterior los chicos le dieron la oportunidad de conocer al pequeño Magi, a pesar de que el niño era todo un pervertido, en el fondo era un poco ingenuo e inocente, incluso muy divertido.

No seas quejumbroso Aladdin, hoy será un día muy ajetreado -Decía un rubio de cabellos largos y ondulados, los cuales justo ahora ataba en una coleta alta para que no le estorbaran al caminar, pues él ya había terminado de vestirse pues se despertó cuando el mediano de los hermanos se levantó-

Lo dices porque tu saliste más ileso de las almohadas Titus-kun - Le miraba de forma molesta, aunque no eran enserio-

¿Qué hacía el Magi de Reim ahí? Pues era la persona que había acompañado a Muu cuando este recibió la carta de Yunan, de esa forma aprovechaba para ver a su amigo y saber el motivo para que el fanalis estuviera ahí. Grande fue su sorpresa enterarse que tenía un hijo, si alguna vez pensó que Muu estaría solo toda su vida ya que no le hacía caso a los coqueteos que le dirigían, ahora vería las cosas de forma distinta quizás aún le faltaba mucho por aprender de en este mundo.

-Al escuchar tantas voces comenzó a remover se de las sábanas aunque no lo pareciera era el más perezoso de los tres, casi siempre le dejaban dormir demás pero solo por hoy haría la excepción o más bien debía- Ryuu-niisan quiero Pay de Zarzamora -Se incorporó en la cama mientras se estiraba, si Yuki se quejaba de su cabello el de Makoto era otra cosa, él tenía el mismo dilema que su madre parecía como si un campo de batalla se hubiera dado en su cabeza, sus rizos estaban algo esponjados, un poco de agua y cepillarlo se podía arreglar-

Entonces me adelanto para preparar el desayuno -Le respondía el mencionado ya se había cambiado y ahora solo se hacía su típica coleta baja, salió de la habitación en compañía de su otro hermano ya estaba arreglado. Así los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde recordaban era la cocina-

Dejando a los otros tres en la habitación Aladdin veía al niño con sumo interés, quizás tendrían la misma edad. Pero ahora podía notar el parecido del niño con Kouen-ojisan su carita era casi idéntica quien sabe si unos años más abrían más rasgos que destacarán más.

¿Te gusta mucho el Pay? -Le preguntaba Titus al niño mientras terminaba de colocarse unas últimas cosas-

-Se paró para comenzar a quitarse esa camisa que le quedaba bastante grande llegando a la altura de sus muslos, una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Mi hermano cocina muy rico, de hecho, prepara dos ya que a él le gusta el durazno, pero para mí es muy dulce y bueno Yuki le gusta de ambas -Mientras él se comenzó a quitar su ropa en lo que iba relatando-

Si Makoto se hubiera dado cuenta de que con trabajos le prestaban atención a lo que decía y es que Aladdin era fuertemente agarrado por Titus ya que el de ojos azules al ver como se quitaba la ropa el otro y ver expuesta su piel, ese maldito impulso de querer besar su pecho y tocar todo lo que pudiera se hizo presente, lo bueno es el otro Magi lo atrapó justo a tiempo antes de cometer una violación, pero si le veían bien tenía los ojos cerrados mientras un hilo de sangre caía de su nariz. Oh si él tampoco se salvaba de tener ese impulso, pero tenía un motivo más grande para no caer como el hijo de Solomon y el Magi errante, a quien quería restregarse de esa forma era a cierto estúpido moreno que siempre lo hacía enojar, ser tomado entre sus brazos mientras lo acorrala contra la pared y le haga de todo. Ante ese último pensamiento comenzó a sangrar más su nariz.

Pero él lo hace con gusto ya que desde que mamá enfermo, él se encargaba de la comida - Su cara demostró mucho dolor al recordar a su progenitor, así deteniendo a los otros y haciéndolos reaccionar al ver esa expresión en su cara, les provocaba un nudo en la garganta- Bueno vamos, que eso no se hace solo -Les decía el más pequeño mientras los tomaba de la mano y salían de ahí-

 **( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~**

Ya estaba despierto mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, era bastante madrugador más siendo el visir de Sindria. Venia de ver la habitación del Príncipe Ryuutaro ahora que se sabía que era el hijo del Rey así es como corresponde llamarle, no lo encontró a él, ni sus acompañantes, así que se encaminó hacia el comedor era lo más lógico que se encontrarán ahí.

"Mañana partirán en la noche, así que disfruten lo que puedan. Ya después veremos la Forma en que puedan frecuentar se"

Era lo que recordaba de anoche que dijo Sin a los chicos al parecer los padres se pondrían de acuerdo para eso, pero lo más preocupante sería después. Sindria y Kou tenía formas distintas de pensar y aun que trataran de buscar la forma de que el mayor y el menor de los hermanos se pudieran también juntar aun así llegaría in momento en las ideologías de cada lugar se los impediría en algún momento. La historia era un poco distinta con el segundo hermano ya que Reim tenía una alianza con Sindria.

"Que malo Titus-kun"

"Baja de las nubes" 

"¡Deja que coma un poco Yuki!" 

"Oblígame" 

"Yuki-niisan yo también quiero comer lo mío"

Al escuchar aquellas voces se dirigió de forma inmediata al lugar de donde provenía, se encontraban los tres chicos en el jardín junto con los dos magis.

La situación era graciosa pues el pequeño fanalis tenía ambos pays de los cuales no quería convidarles a sus dos hermanos, mientras tanto Titus comía a gusto un gran pedazo que al parecer era de Aladdin, el cual tenía una expresión de molestia.

-Al ver como el pequeño de ojos azules sus ojos pasaban a la tristeza sintió algo de pena, tomo otros dos pedazos de ambos pays y colocarlos en un plato para después dejárselos a sus hermanos. Se levantó para acercarse al pequeño y sentarse a su lado- ¿Son deliciosos?, Ryuutaro los prepara como nuestra madre -Mientras le hablaba le extendía el plato con ambos trozos- Me encantan estas frutas, así que come Aladdin -Regalándole una gran sonrisa-

-Su rostro se encendió fuertemente mientras bajaba su cabeza, era la sonrisa más bonita que lo deslumbrada de esa forma, ni siquiera el de la las Onee-san le provocaba eso- G-Gracias

Aladdin siendo un Magi se hubiera percatado del Rukh rosa que estaba rodeándole al estar con Yuki, los únicos que vieron eso, aunque más extrañados fue Makoto y Ryuutaro, quienes nunca habían visto ese color a excepción de Titus que le explicaron eso en la academia.

Al fin los encuentro -Después de estar escondido decidió salir, debía distraer a los chicos ese día, aun recordaba las palabras y la expresión lúgubre de su Rey-

"En la noche será la fiesta, mientras tanto en el día estaré ocupado arreglando este asunto con Muu Alexius y Kouen Ren."

Los cinco chicos presentes se quedaron callados al verlo, vieron que al primero en dirigirse fue con Ryuutaro al cual le hizo una reverencia, poniendo bastante nervioso al chico que atino a apenarse.

¡No es necesario! -Su rostro estaba ruborizado de la pena mientras se levantaba de golpe de su lugar-

-Lo tomo con cuidado de los hombros para calmarlo- Eres el Príncipe de Sindria, tu padre es el Rey, es natural que se te de respeto y comiences acostumbrarte -Acaricio su cabeza al ver que el rostro del más joven ya no mostraba pánico como al principio- A pesar de que eres la viva imagen de Sin, en esencia me recuerdas más a Seth

Y como si la mención de su progenitor lo calmara, apunto de preguntar un borrón rojo se le fue encima al albino, que si no tuviera fuerza este se hubiera ido para el suelo.

¿¡Conociste a Mamá!? -Sus ojos rojos se iluminaron mientras veía al que era más alto y no lo soltaba, de la emoción comenzó a zarandearlo- ¿¡Enserio Ryuutaro-niisan se parece más al él?

-Al ver al menor de los hermanos le causo ternura ver esos risos rojos, que sin duda habían sido herencia del azabeche- Si, era muy joven cuando lo conocí. A pesar de que fue poco tiempo fue lo más cercano a una madre para mí

-Miro al visir y se animó a preguntar- ¿Qué recuerdas de él? -Sus ojos rubí brillaban con una intensidad, la misma que reflejaban curiosidad. Olvidándose por completo del tema de ser el Príncipe-

Por peticiones de los niños termino sentándose junto con ellos, en eso llego Alibaba y Morgiana lo cuales atraídos por lo que contaría el albino se quedaron, también por tratar de acercarse a los chicos que llamaban lo suficientemente la atención.

"Primero éramos conocidos como el comercio de Sindria, gracias al Rey Rashid y que Sinbad había logrado formar alianza con otros países que era Imuchakk y Sasan. comenzamos a ganar dinero. En cierto día que vendimos toda la mercancía por absurdas ideas de nuestro líder terminamos por ir a Balbad, ya que Sin quería visitar al Rey. Si me hubiera hecho caso en ir a bastecernos a Imuchakk podíamos regresar a Balbad a vender nuestra mercancía. Pero el maldito terco se aferró a ir, para que al final ¡NO ESTUVIERA!

El Rey Rashid salió unos días de viaje y tardaría bastante tiempo en regresar, lo peor de todo es que solo perdimos tiempo. Si no fuera por Hinahoho, le hubiera cortado la cabeza ya que el imbécil se empezó a reír y que me lo tomara con calma…"

Tomo una pausa para tomar aire y es que recordar que la razón por la que casi lo asfixia era porque acaricio su cabeza como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, al alzar la mirada se percató por la cara de incredulidad y asombro de los chicos, avergonzado carraspeo ya que estaba haciendo el ridículo y no quería empezar a dejar una mala imagen de él.

Lamento mi forma de expresar, pero realmente estaba molesto... -Suavizo su expresión ya que después de todo aun no llegaba al punto importante por la cual inicio el relato-Sin embargo

"Si no hubiera sido por eso tal vez nunca hubiéramos conocido a Seth, en aquel entonces el huía con su amo, el cual prácticamente si no lo hubiera hecho hubiera sido forzado a casarse con un hombre de 50 años. Él se había casado antes con un soldado del Reino, del cual se enamoró, haciendo la promesa de encontrarse en Reim. Ellos buscaban un medio de transporte hacia ahí y fue así como nos conocimos. Pasaron algunas cosas en cuanto llegar al imperio, pero en esos días fue cuando Seth y Sinbad empezaron a tener atracción entre ellos."

-Hizo una pausa mientras omitía ciertas cosas de las cuales por nada del mundo diría claro está, aunque en cierta forma le traía bastante nostalgia-

"Por un momento pensé que era un ángel, ya que era una persona que se preocupaba por los demás, incluso al último. Desconozco que más se desarrolló entre Sinbad y Seth, aunque por lo visto todo fue bastante bien"

Ese comentario hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas al mayor de los hermanos, no era tan difícil hacerse una idea a lo que se refería, causando la risa de los demás.

-Alzo su mano ya que ansiaba preguntar algo, al ver que el albino asintió prosiguió- ¿Querías a mi mamá?

-La sonrisa cálida que abarco en su rostro fue lo que si sorprendió- Puedo asegurarte que si el, hubiera estado más tiempo con nosotros. Habría sido mi tercera madre -Ya que la segunda había sido Rumuru-

-Al ver la sonrisa del albino hizo que su corazón se acelerara rápido, desvió su mirada y comenzó a jugar con unos de sus rizos a causa del nerviosismo-

Y ese había sido el flechazo para el hijo de Kouen.

Bueno, hasta aquí llega esto -Se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus ropas- Los llevare a que conozcan todo el Reino, ya que esta noche habrá una fiesta.

Vaya día largo que se le haría al pobre albino, sin saber que sería un caos antes de la noche.}

 **~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)**

 **Y hasta ahí llego xD**

 **Me tarde bastante en subir tan solo este capítulo, pero les aseguro que el siguiente es el más largo y complicado que hare xD (claro para mi)**

 **Espero les guste a ustedes Karma y Dark/Blue Kirito.**

 **Esta vez no tardare tanto OuO.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Hasta pronto

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son Shinobu Ohtaka, solo algunos personajes son mio junto con la historia.**

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

Ese dia era excelente a pesar del calor infernal de Sindria lo aminoreaba con la brisa del viento, como siempre el lugar era armonioso en el pueblo. Tanto los turistas como los ciudadanos, de esa forma transcurrio esa tarde, excepto para cierto visir que ahora desaba cambiar el tiempo atras y a verse ofrecido a semejante locura.

El albino se encontraba en el pasto del jardin del palacio, tenia a la vista sus cabellos debido al dolor de que cabeza, tendria quizas dos horas de a ver dejado a los chicos ir a que se bañaran y se vistieran, faltaba poco para que anocheciera pues daria comienzo a una fiesta para dar la noticia que habia un heredero al trono. Aladdin, Morgiana y Alibaba habian decidido acomparñarlos al pueblo, entre ellos iba Titus. Cabe decir que los chicos estaban admirados por todo y cada uno de los puestos, claro hasta que un mal comentario de Aladdin al Magi de Reim provoco una riña en la cual Yuki el hijo de Muu termino involucrado, se cargaron dos casas, cuatro puestos y una carreta. Se metio para separarlos pero como costal de papas termino enfrascado en los puñetazos del niño fanalis y con los dos más jovenes Magis, si no fuera por el Principe Ryuutaro y Morgiana las cosas no se hubieran calmado. Nunca habia tenido problemas en cuidar a unos niños, ya ni cuando era de Kikiriku.

\- "Ya deben estar listos" -Pensaba mientras sentaba, nunca se hubiera permitido verse asi con la ropa sucia y rota por mucho tiempo, pero no se sentia bien como para ir a su habitacion para cambiarse preferia verificar que no hubiera otro INICIDENTE y ya con más calma lo haria.

\- ¿Ja'far-san?... -

El albino llevo una de sus manos a su frente para no contestar mal, tranquilizandose y poniendo su mejor cara, volteo para ver a la persona que le dirigia la palabra, se quedo con las palabras en la boca al contemplar a la muchacha tan bonita que estaba al frente de el, el rubor fuerte que cubria en su rostro lo decia todo, sus cabellos rojos y risados eran decorados con una diadema de perlas doradas, la ropa que traia puesta era la que las jovencitas se ponian para los festivales, se removia inquieta en su lugar quiza por que la ropa que traia puesta dejaba sus piernas totalmente expuesta y el abdomen que aunque no tenia curvas pronunciadas quizas por estar desarrollandose con el pasar de los años, nego con la cabeza pues su mente se estaba desviando a lo que queria hacer.

\- Pronto comenzara el festival, si es que quieres ayudar a entregar flores -Sentia verguenza en pensar asi, por un momento se sintio como Sinbad pero no podia apartar su mirada en la persona frente a el- O disfrutar el festival con los demas -Sin duda empezo a sentir seca su garganta.

-Junto sus manos mientras cerraba sus piernas, su rostro pintado de la verguenza de estar vestido asi lo tenia inquieto- Este... -La incomodidad era mucha pero si no aclaraba la situacion el otro no se daria cuenta- Las demas mujeres del palacio se llevaron a Ryuu-Oniichan arrastras al saber que es hijo del Rey Sinbad y... -Su rostro estaba tan rojo de la pena, no iba a llorar pues aquellas mujeres lo habian aterrado sin duda alguna- A Yuki-niisan y a mi nos dijeron que debiamos vestir asi... - Su voz se fue apagando por la insistente mirada.

-Abrio los ojos perplejos prestandole atención a sus palabras, viendo mejor reconocio al hijo de el primer principe- ¿M-Makoto-san?, ¡Le conseguire otras ropas! -Se levanto de prisa para tomar la mano del menor, mierda si Kouen se enteraba de eso estaban muertos, ¿Que estaban pensando?.

-Al sentir la calidez de la mano del visir se sonrojo levemente- No se preocupe, solo que es triste que pensaran que nuestras ropas fueran lo màs hermosas para la ocasiòn, se emocionaron demàs al notar que resaltaramos mas con estas prendas -Temia que las muchachas fueran castigadas por eso.

El albino no dejo de caminar hasta dar vuelta en cierto pasillo, se le escapo una sonrisa al notar en las palabras del niño la preocupaciòn por las chcias pero se debia considerar su imprudencia, era bueno que el muchacho fuera a buscarlo antes a el, si alguien del imperio Kou lo viera vestido de esa forma, sin duda lo tomaria como una ofensa. En una de las ultimas habitaciones se acerco sin soltar a la persona que necesitaba un cambio urgente de ropa, abrio la puerta dejando ver que la habitacion era alumbrada de forma leve apenas por los pocos rayos del sol, varias prendas de las mejores telas era lo que abundaba en el lugar, esta vez soltando al chico, de inmediato se puso a buscar prendas que represantaran a dicho imperio y que acordarian mejor en su persona.

\- Debes tranquilizarte, aun asi pudiera que tu padre y tu tio, lo tomen como una falta de respeto a tu persona -Encontro unos pantalones color negro muy parecidos a los del cuarto principe imperial, asi que de inmediato empezo a buscar otra prenda- Asi que. si eres tan amable de quitarte esas prendas y ponerte esto, por favor -Ahora solo le faltaba la parte de arriba y una cinta.

Ja'far no entendia como diantres estaba el lugar tan desordenado, asi que se inclino màs al frente al monticulo de la ropa donde tenia el presentimiento que estaba lo que necesitaba, sin percartarse que sus palabras hicieron sonrojar de sobre manera al niño. Sin màs Makoto cerro la puerta y comenzo a quitarse las pocas prendas que de por si, apenas cubrian lo esencial, tomo el pantalon que el visir saco y se lo puso, hubiera estado bien si no le quedara tan largo pues no era muy alto.

\- ¡Al fin! -Rapido se acerco a el-

El pecoso le coloco la prenda de color vino y otro accesorio, le ato un lazo negro para que se sostuvieran las prendas, una vez listo, termino por quitarle la diadema y recorger un poco de ese cabello risado, con el tocado que alguna vez vio usar en el cuarto principe, hizo que se pusiera aquellos zapatos que hacia conjunto, al alejarse del niño pudo apreciar como que le quedaban esas ropas. Sin duda Makoto era hijo del Primer Principe Kouen, aunque quizas sus rasgos eran más suaves por ser más joven pero el tono del cabello y la mirada, eran de su padre, lo que mantenia en armonia y diferenciaba un poco, eran aquellos ojos, la calidez de color rojos sin duda era algo que tenia en comun con sus hermanos, esos ojos eran lo que más destacaban en Seth. Comenzo a ver los detalles de ese pantalon.

\- Sin duda eres parte de la familia real Ren -Vio como el chico le veia con confusion- Aunque se nota la diferencia en tus ojos y forma der ser, son totalmente a los de Seth. Puedo notar que fuiste criado con mucho amor y amabilidad..

Quizas Ja'far no se habia dado cuenta, que aquellas palabras tendrian un gran impacto en el pequeño, despues de todo estaba muy reciente de la persona quien le dio la vida, su ausencia aunque no lo parecia lo tenia muy presente. Aun asi el albino era totalmente sincero con el chico, asi como la persona que le dio la vida, lo fue alguna vez con el.

\- Eres una persona amable, el siempre vio por nosotros hasta el final -Sentia como sus ojos picaban- Dare lo mejor de mi, como mi madre lo hizo por mi...

El albino solo atino a acariciar la cabeza del niño mientras algunas lagrimas a este se le habian escapado, aquella caricia se sentia muy bien. Y sin saberlo un hilo rojo resplandecio desde el dedo anular de Ja'far y conectar con el de Makoto. Sin saber que tomaria un largo camino para el lazo que los habia atado, los juntara, de forma permanente.

 **~ (o.o~ ) ~ (o.o~ ) ~ (o.o~ ) ~ (o.o~ ) ~ (o.o~ )**

En una de las habitaciones, si mal no se equivoca era en la que suele quedarse Aladdin con sus demas amigos, despues de la traumatica experiencia de quedar a merced de la servidrumbre femenina, jamas olvidaria el pavor que sintio cuando se negaba a usar aquellas ropas, bueno el tambien de casi destruir la habitacion al ver que fue separados de su hermano mayor y el menor no ayudo.

\- "Tratare de mantener mis distancia con esas locas" -Pensaba mientras se colocaba el antifaz.

Salio hacia el pasillo y camino con tranquilidad, caracterisitca de el, puede que no fuera tan dificil encontrar de a sus hermanos pero no conocia aun muy bien el lugar, al principio sintio una profunda verguenza al tener que llevar ese tipo de prenda pero despues de un rato se le olvido, despues de a unos cuantos pasos una sirvienta se acerco a el, para su desgracia, se puso tan tenso como una piedra al tenerla tan cerca.

\- Cariño, yo se que no estes acostumbrada pero toma -Le entrego una canasto grande con flores, en forma de collar- A la gente se les da, en señal de bienvenida y celebracion.

Y asi como de rapido aparecio esta mujer se fue apurada, el chico se dio cuenta que no todas estaban tan mal de la cabeza, no evito el suspiro que escapo de sus labios, debido que de nueva cuenta lo confundian con una chica, sin más lamentaciones, se dispuso a salir del lugar. Se coloco el canasto en la cabeza para mayor facilidad, solo esquivaba a las personas que llevaban enormes barriles, platos de comida, encuanto llego al centro donde ya habia mucha gente, empezo a observar como algunas mujeres más grandes que el, les colocaban los arreglos a las personas.

Su estatura no le permitiria hacerlo de forma correcta, asi que se detenia enfrente de las personas que veia que no tenia uno, estas solo exclamaban: "¡Que linda niña", asi seguia su camino, claro con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, ya despues de un rato se quito el canasto de la cabeza y noto que solo quedaban tres en total, sin más los saco y una chica que iba vestida igual paso, le comento que se lo llevaria. No veia a Ryuutaro ni a Makoto por ningun lado pero si vio a lo lejos cierta cabella larga, atada en una trenza. Sin más se acerco a ellos, al obtener su atencion, de puntas les coloco los arreglos, primero a Morgiana, Alibaba y por ultimo Aladdin.

\- Gracias Onee-san -Un sonrojo surco por su rostro.

\- Ammm... Soy yo Aladdin.. -Se quito al antifaz y arqueaba una de sus cejas.

En ese momento el pequeño Magi se desconecto por completo de su cerebro, quizas Yuki era un chico pero era demasiado bonito, cabello rojo pero un con tono magneta, caracteristo de los fanalis, incluso aquel rasgo de sus ojos, el accesorio que tenia en su cabeza hacia que aquel par de ojos rojos resaltaran de forma fuerte, aquella ropa que dejaba mostrar los aributos con los cuales habia sido más bendecido que eran las piernas, antes de que el precoz Magi cometiera la estupidez de abalanzarse al contrario fue sostenido por Morgiana.

\- Conseguire ropa adecuada -Miro por un momento al rubio- Alibaba-san, cuida de que nadie del imperio Reim lo vea.

Sin más que decir la fanalis se fue y se llevaba arrastras, encontra de su voluntad al pequeño Magi el cual, alzaba sus brazos hacia el chico que sin saber lo habia flechado, quedando solo el chico y Alibaba. Aunque tambien el rubio habia quedado idiotizado, fue un poco más discreto, claro si ser discreto es tratar de ocultar su sonrojo y nerviosismo.

\- Podemos ir más atras, para ser más sincero en los jardines traseros.. -Señalo al frente de ellos.

Ambos caminaron a la direccion señalada por el rubio, quizas habia caido un silencio pero no incomodo entre ellos, ya que despues de todo Yuki habia tratado más a Aladdin e incluso a la propia Morgiana, el exprincipe de Balbad estaba tratando de idear algun tema para conversar con el chico ya que no sabria cuanto tiempo le tomaria a su amiga para encontrar algo de ropa, pues debido a la fiesta lo más seguro es que las habitaciones donde estaba su objetivo estaria completo desordenado y si supiera que no se equivocaba.

\- ¿Tu eres Alibaba Saluja?, ¿El tercer principe de Balbad? -Miro al rubio.

Quedaron enfrente de un estanque gingante de forma cuadrada, se veia reflejado diferentes peces y aunque era algo que los otros dos ignoraban, interrumpio los pensamientos del otro, debido al a sombro.

\- P-Por supuesto -Rasco su nuca por la incomodidad- Aunque ahora ese titulo ya no exista...

Era un tema delicado para Alibaba, sin embargo esa no era la intencion del contrario.

\- No lo decia por eso precisamente -Dirigio su mirada al cielo- Lo conoci hace mucho tiempo tenia seis años, es que te pareces a el.

Por inercia y rapidez Alibaba llevo sus manos para cubrir su cuernito que heredo de su progenitor, cosa que Yuki si vio al voltear a verlo, termino riendose haciendo que que el rubio se sonrojora por la verguenza.

\- N-No era eso -Decia mientras negaba con sus manos, su risa se habia calmado-

"Puede no he convivido mucho contigo pero puedo notar que eres muy bueno, en cierta forma eso sucedio con tu padre aunque en ese entonces fueron circunstancias distintas, aparte tus ojos y tu rostro me imagino que los sacaste de tu madre, aunque sin que te ofendas ese cabello rubio y tu peculiar cuerno si los sacaste de el. Pero sin importar que ese titulo o las cosas en Balbad sean distintas actualmente, hiciste todo lo que pudiste y estuvo en tus manos, no deberias mortificarte más por lo que paso. Se que más adelante podras ayudar de nuevo al lugar donde creciste."

Al final Yuki al sentir la mirada fija de Alibaba, termino enredandose con lo que queria decir, termino poniendose un poco nervioso, sin saber que el otro estaba conmocionado, no negaria que ultimamente no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaria, ya que tenia poco lo sucedido en Magnostad, las palabras de Yuki enrealidad si habian logrado a pasiguar aunque solo fuera un poco la tormenta de emociones que dentro tenia, cuando quizo agradecerle vio como estornudo.

\- Sindria se caracteristica por ser un lugar caluroso, incluso de noche. De todas formas, vamos a buscar a Mor, esta haciendo un poco de aire y lo de menos es que te resfries.

Cuando pensaba tomar del brazo del chico, para llevarlo adentro este se aparto.

\- Prefiero buscar a mis hermanos, en especial a Makoto. Suele asustarse con facilidad.

Cuando pensaba tomar rumbo al palacio, el cielo termino de oscureserse, Alibaba ya iba detras del chico pero el sonido de tambores, comenzaron arretumbar, risas y el sonido de otros instrumentos. Ya habia comenzado la fiesta.

. Seria más facil buscarlos en la fiesta, no estoy muy seguro de donde podra estar Makoto, sin embargo de Ryuutaro puede que este con Sinbad.

Pero al no obtener respuesta pudo notar como el chiquillo enfrente de el se movia inquieto, primero fueron sus pies, despues termino retrocediendo en cuanto empezo a bailar, dejandolo con la mandibula totalmente abierta, es como si el chico volara a cada salto y pirueta, al ritmo que iba de los tambores. Por un momento le hizo recordar a la primera persona que vio denselvolverse asi, fue a Morgiana. Aunque esto, estaba a otro nivel, parece como si Yuki hubiera entrado en un transe, pues quebraba la cintura, movia con sincronia sus manos y expresaba lo que sentia y a su vez transmitia con su cuerpo la musica que escuchaba. Habia olvidado por completo que necesitaba allar a sus hermanos. Alibaba solo podia deleitarse con la danza del más joven, por que sin duda seria algo que se arrepenteria. Claro hasta que noto que este no se daba cuenta, que solo unos pasos más atras y caeria en el estanque.

\- ¡Yuki!

Cuando se quizo dar cuenta corrio hacia el y lo jalo contra su cuerpo, para su colmo cuando quizo frenar por la velocidad y el impulso, resbalo hacia atras callendo ambos. Estaban absortos en los ojos de cada uno, sus respiraciones agitadas, Alibaba porque no queria que el otro cayera al agua y terminara por enfermarse. Yuki por la danza que hizo, Despues de asimilar lo ocurrido y que estaba sentado encima del ex principe Saluja, su rostro cruzo por todas las tonalidades de rojo debido a la verguenza y se levanto.

\- ¡Perdoname! -Grito- Y-Yo... - Se encongia cada vez más- C-Cuando escucho melodias. no puedo evitar que entren en mi mente y-y

Alibaba sintio una inmensa ternura, el chico junto con sus hermanos acaban de pasar por una situación muy dura, de los tres fue el más serio menos con Aladdin, verlo más tranquilo y relajado, era buena señal, sin más se levanto.

\- No estoy juzgandote, cuando estoy inquieto o pasando por momentos dificiles, tiendo a leer libros de economia.. -Comenzo a quitarse su toga para enredarlo a modo de bufanda en el cuello del menor.- Tambien practico con mi espada, en cierta forma me trae gratos recuerdos, si bailar aparte de entrenar, te ayuda y te hace sentir en paz contigo mismo, no deberias dejar de hacerlo -De esa forma tomo del brazo al chico y lo jalo al palacio.

Cabe decir que esas palabras se internaron suavente en su pecho, la primera persona que se lo dijo fue su progenitor, asi que entoces... ¿Que diferenciaba de Alibaba?, por que su corazon golpeaba contra su pecho, no era esta vez por entregarse y a verse perdido en el sonido de la flauta y lo tambores. Tambien el aroma en la prenda del otro se filtraba, suavemente en sus pulmones. Sin percartarse de ese lazo rojo que se acaba de atar de su dedo anular, al del rubio. Y dejarse guiar por el sin ya poner tanta resistencia,

 **( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~**

Nunca se imagino tener que esconderse, era la quinta vez que cambiaba de habitación y lo hacia pasando por las ventanas, teniendo mucho cuidado. Odiaba admitirlo pero tanta atencion comenzaba a sofocarlo, nunca creyo en su vida ser hijo de Sinbad le trairia tantas complicaciones. Aun que era obvio, Sinbad fue el primero en conquistar un Dijin a los 14 años, comenzo con un gran negocio, para despues hacer reino en tan solo una genereacion, Siendo el rey y actual gobernante.

Y por ende al ser su hijo, lo volvia el primer heredo a Sindria, volviendolo en el Principe. No queria eso, su deseo más profundo era estar con sus hermanos menores, en su vida en verdad, en su vida jamas imagino creer que tenian padres distintos, cuando su progenitor enfermo, fue muy directo con el a eso, tampoco le dio nombres y le advierto que, aunque muriera y Yunan se los llevara. El Magi errante no se podria hacer cargo de ellos. Le dijo que podian criarse sin problemas, sabian como desenvolverse para trabajar. Pero la mirada de cansancio y profunda preocupacion lo dejo callado, si esa era la desicion de el, la aceptaria, no queria hacerlo sufrir más, de lo que ya su cuerpo lo demostraba.

Lo entiendo cuando Yunan los protegio, lo entendio de cuanto soporto Seth, su madre, que resistio hasta verse trasportado, no pudo hacer nada para protegerlo y no podia seguir asi, el dolor estaba ahi pero no pudo llorar, odiaba eso. Solo esperaba no perder el contacto con sus hermanos y ver la forma, de que por los visto los reinos no se vieran afectados. Tenia que aprender de forma rapido todo a su al rededor, ya que habia muchas cosas que ignoraba.

Al ver que movian la manija de la puerta, no lo penso de nuevo, esta vez se arrojo por la ventana y esperaba aterrizar, sin matarse en el suelo, dejo sus ojos cerrados pero al no sentir el impacto, abrio sus ojos sorprendido, al ver que era sostenido.

\- No deberias ser tan imprudente, por muy desesperado que estes -Termino por bajarlo con cuidado y de paso, levantar su abanico que dejo caer.

\- No fue mi intencion... -Se puso tan palido que creia desmayarse, pudo a verlo lastimado.

Con su mano lo detuvo para que se calmara. - Relajate, que despues de todo solo estoy como invitado, joven principe.

En verdad Ryuutaro tenia que empezar a ver más entorno, Koumei Ren no se habia molestado pero podia notar con obviedad que el adolecente, se estaba practicamente mueriendo de nervios aun cambio tan abrupto.

\- Haz crecido lo sufciente, sin duda Seth estaria muy orgulloso de ti... -Comenzo a caminar despacio.- Se nota que has sido un buen hermano mayor para ellos

Absorto por sus palabras, lo siguio de inmediato.

\- ¿Como sabes de el? -Miraba a ese rostro serio- ¿Yo ya habia nacido para ese entonces?

Llegaron cerca donde habia un banco de piedra, Koumei fue el primero en sentarse y despues le seguio un ansioso Ryuutaro, el segundo principe suavizo su gesto.

\- Eras un bebe, faltaba poco para que cumplieras el año. De echo Yuki eran un recien nacido, quizas tendria unos dos meses...

Y de esa forma termino Koumei relatando como conosio a Seth, el chico no entendia porque el contrario le contaba todo esto pero lo agradecia, estaba sabiendo al fin, una parte de la historia, se sorprendio un poco al saber que la persona enfrente de el, tenia un cargo importante pero sobretodo que era el tio de su hermano, preguntaba una que otra y el otro habia algunas que podia responder, como otras no podia. El chico se sentia más comodo, sin lugar a dudas se encontraba más relajado.

\- No pense que fuera tan inquieto, debi causar muchas problemas a mi ma... Papá -Se corrijio- Aunque ahora no es tan diferente como en aquel entonces, no pude salvarlo...

Ryuutaro cargaba con un peso muy grande sobre sus hombros, su alma estaba herida. Koumei solo se limito a observarlo, quien diria que ese lindo bebe que lo perseguia todos lados, estaria en ese estado, el cual no lo culpaba.

\- Muchas veces la vida nos depara muchas cosas, cargar solo con algo que no nos corresponda del todo es injusto. Para todo hay tiempo y para conseguirlo se necesita paciencia y dedicación. Ya que para enfrentar este tipo de problemas, no lo haces completamente solo, siempre habra personas que te prestaran su fuerza, poder y conocimiento y llegar a nuestros objetivos.

El chico vio sorprendido al mayor, si el tan solo supiera que esas palabras, eran el recuerdo de una persona muy importante, el cual le habia dicho eso.

\- G-Gracias -Dijo de forma timida, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa- No tengo forma de agradecerte por escucharme...

\- Arqueo una ceja- Yo conozco una forma.

Y antes de que el joven pudiera contestarle, fue envuelto por un brazo en su cintura y una mano le sostenia desde la nuca, sus labios eran apresados por el otro, pasmado no reacciono si no hasta sentir como aquella lengua se hacia paso, jadeo ante aquel repentino roce, sentia como el aire le faltaba pero su cuerpo no le respondia, para alejar al segundo principe, cuando fue soltado, se levanto para tratar de alejarse pero su muñeca fue apresada por aquel hombre.

\- Eso no es lo unico que quiero de ti, han pasado 13 años desde la ultima vez que te vi, cuando te trate con el tiempo lo supe, que buscaria la forma de que solo tu seas mio. -Lo solto.

Sentia como su rostro ardia y corrio, su corazon latia tan fuerte, sus labios le hormigueaban. Sin darse cuenta de un lazo rojo que traia ya atado en su dedo anular. Koumei era tachado de flojo, alguien tan serio como sus hermanos, aunque si se trataba de esa persona por la cual espero por tanto tiempo, podia convertirse en una persona muy apasionada.

 **~ (o.o~ ) ~ (o.o~ ) ~ (o.o~ ) ~ (o.o~ ) ~ (o.o~ )**

El Rey se encontraba sentado mientras veia como los demas disfrutaban del festejo, por primera vez no estaba rodeado de mujeres como acostumbra, en la mesa derecha se encontraban Muu y Kouen, los cuales hablaban con sus respectivos acompañantes, en la mesa a su izquierda estaba unos cuantos de sus generales con Alibaba, el pequeño Magi y la fanalis, reian con los hermanos de su hijo. Despues de discutir con Alexius y el Ren, tomo la decision de presentar a su hijo ante el reino, de que habia un heredero.

La cumbre se habia pospuesto debido a la situaciòn, el propio Aladdin se los dijo, que hasta que las cosas se calmaran podrian retomar los preparativos, aceptaron sin más remedio, si no que era lo mejor, el de antemano sabia que presentar a Ryuutaro, no era tanto problema, despues de todo el era el Rey. Incluso el propio Muu, sin embargo Ren Kouen era otro detalle.

Despues de haber muerto el emperador y por lo poco que los compartio, de forma algo renuente, es que si llegaba otra persona del linaje directo a ser pricipe, muchas de las personas que lo apoyaban, volverian a pelear por la posicion del imperio, ya que la actual gobernante era la emperatriz Gyuoken. No queria llegar a una guerra civil, no ahora que tenia alguien más alla de sus hermanos que dependeria de el.

\- Ja'far.. -Al ver que el visir se acerco a el prosiguio.- A llegado el momento, por favor ve por Ryuutaro.

El albino solo asintio, muchas cosas cambiarian sin lugar a dudas y quizas el camino que ya estaba destinado para todos se torceria bastante. Al hablarle al menor, este se levanto bastante tenso, cuando lo encontro corriendo despues de ayudarle a Makoto, fue directo de que se trataba la celebración, al ver un poco de confusion y miedo en sus ojos, sintio cierta impotencia. Ya que si en un futuro lejano y deseaba por el bien de los chicos, si habia una guerra y bandos dividos, ellos serian arrastrados.

Al ver que venia hacia donde estaba, por primera vez se atrevio a observar más a su hijo, lucia tenso, sus hombros lo delataban algo que tenian en comun, la ropa que la sirvientas le colocaron era blanca, con decorados dorados, su ropa le recordaba mucho a cuando tenia su edad pero un poco más elegante, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta baja, tenia el mismo largo pero sus ojos, esos que tanto le recordaban a el y eran los que transmitian todo como un libro abierto, miedo, confusion y sin duda habia tristesa, le provocaba un mal sabor de boca, quizas lo unico que los diferenciaba un poco, era el tono de su piel, que era de un tono un poco moreno, el del chico era un poco más claro, si endefinitiva era de parte de Seth. Sin más se levanto y se acerco a la orilla, antes tomando del hombro a Ryuutaro y llevarlo con el.

En esa altura veia a gran parte de su pueblo, ya no podia haber marcha atras. Al notar que una parte de los ciudadanos lo vieron, muchas comenzaron aguardar silencio, incluso la musica fue de apoco pagandose.

\- Gracias gente de Sindria, hoy no es un dia cualquiera ya que tengo una noticia quedar. -Al ver que los ocho generales estaban tambien a sus costados, prosiguio- Tiene poco que llego esta persona a mi vida, crecera y tambien sera parte de la de ustedes. Y mantiene el recuerdo de la persona a la que más ame. Solo hasta hora, el puede estar conmigo.

La mayoria de las personas sobre todo las mayores se veian felices por las primeras palabras de Sinbad, ya que creia que anunciaria su boda por la forma en que hablaba, claro hasta lo ultimo que dijo.

\- El dia de hoy Sindria puede celebrar que hay un heredero al trono, sin más mi hijo Ryuutaro, Principe de Sindria.

Al escuchar su nombre solo dejo salir un suspiro, salio detras de su padre, sin duda la reaccion del pueblo fue evidente, pues parecia que veian a una copia de el, en sus años de juventud, solo las personas que lo conocian desde antes, claro con rasgos leves que lo diferenciaban de Sinbad. Sin más el sonido de la musica y la euforia de la gente se dejo escuchar.

"¡Viva el heredero de Sindria!

¡Viva el principe Ryuutaro!"

Sin más el cielo fue iluminado por diversos fuegos artificiales, de esa forma terminando la pequeña pausa de la celebración.

Claro que con esa distracción, los hermanos Ren se habian levantado para ir hacia el palacio, seguidos de Muu y su Magi, sus respetivos hijos los seguian detras.

-Su mirada reflejaba tristeza- Yuki... ¿Ya no nos volveremos a ver?

\- Trataremos de estar comunicados... -Para esto sostuvo la mano del menor- Buscaremos la forma.

Habia llegado aun salon el cual, la propia Yamurahai ya estaba ahi, ya que esa misma noche se retiraban. ya estaban los respectivos trazos para la magia de transferencia. A lado solo habia dos bolsas, cada una tenia las cosas Makoto y Yuki, los niños las tomaron para ir con sus respectivos padres. El más chico estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar, el mediano solo no queria irse. La puerta fue abierta cuando entro de golpe Ryuutaro, detras de el, entraba Sinbad con Ja'far. Sin duda los dos menores se abalanzaron sobre su hermano mayor.

Ryuutaro los abrazo con fuerza, transmitiendoles fortaleza, la cual necesitarian mucho, sentia el temblor del más chico, despues de todo Makoto siempre habia sido el más sentimental.

\- No quiero irme Ryuu-oniichan -Miraba a su hermano con suplica.

\- Makoto, debemos respetar la ultima voluntada de mamá -Lo dijo de forma tranquila a pesar de su seriedad- Veremos como se dan las cosas más adelante.

\- Yuki tiene razon -Solto a ambos para entregarle unos objetos que tenia en sus bolsillos- Le pedi ayuda a la señorita Yamurahai, asi que si surge un problema pueden contactarme o hacerlo entre ustedes. No me importa si deben estar en otro reino o imperio, nunca dejaran de ser mis hermanos.

Los otros con entusiasmo tomaron un objeto cuadrado, al agitarlo se pudo ver que por dentro tenia agua.

-Solo hay que darle un poco de magoi -Sin más acaricio sus cabezas para alentarlos- Hasta pronto.

Makoto cambio su expresion mientras se acercaba de nuevo con Kouen, guardo dicho objeto con cuidado. Yuki solo se acerco sin tanto que pensar con Muu.

Nadie pudo decir nada, las miradas entre Sinbad, Kouen y Muu lo decian todo, hasta la cumbre determinarian lo que pasaria con los reinos y eso incluia la alianza de los siete mares. Con ayuda de Yamurahai, Titus e incluso del propio Aladdin que llego corriendo, se uso la magia de la transferencia, dejandolos de forma temporal ciegos por la luz, cuando parpadearon. Ya no estaban en el lugar.

Con eso comenzaba los cambios del destino.

 **( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~**

 **¡Al fin! Despues de mucho tiempo pude terminar este capitulo** xD

 **Blue** **jaja si es un JudAla pero hay que recordar que siempre hay un flechazo, antes de salir con la persona que es tu destinado.**

 **Pues** **hay algunas lagunas pues me costo horrores terminar de escribirlo, cualquier duda pueden preguntar sin problemas. Lamento la mala ortografia.**

 **Espero** **tengan un excelente año y nos estaremos viendo.**

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
